


Ironie

by Silent_Nightmare



Category: Cal Leandros - Rob Thurman
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Nightmare/pseuds/Silent_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Je to ironie. Tak dlouho se pokoušel dostat do kalhot Leandrose staršího, jen aby nakonec skončil v posteli s Kalem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ironie

Je to ironie, napadlo Robina, když sklonil hlavu, aby políbil tmavovlasého muže pod sebou. Tak dlouho se neúspěšně pokoušel dostat do kalhot staršího z bratrů Leandrosových, jen aby nakonec skončil v posteli s Kalibanem. Nesčetněkrát se jeho a Dobromilin pohled setkal za Nikovými zády v tichém souboji o blonďákovu pozornost. Dobře věděl, že jediný, kdo se tím skutečně baví, byl právě Kal.

Když se to stalo poprvé, mohli vinit adrenalin. Opět o vlásek unikli jisté smrti a vzrušení z boje pulzovalo ve všech zúčastněných. Niko s Dobromilou se vypařili pryč z Robinova bytu a nebylo pochyb, jak onu zbytkovou energii hodlají spálit. Kal se rozvalil na jeden konec jeho luxusního gauče, Robin na druhý a kolem zavládlo nezvyklé ticho. Jasně, Robin se mohl jen zvednout a jít si někam užít nádherné a především zasloužené orgie. Nebo stačilo jen vykopnout Leandrose mladšího, zvednout telefon a nechat jiné, aby přišli k němu. Ale Kal byl přímo tady, jen několik centimetrů od něj, a když se po něm Robin podíval, pro jednou vypadal… svolně.

A jediné, na co se Robinův, jindy velmi zaměstnaný a geniální, mozek zmohl, bylo: “A proč vlastně ne?“

Kaliban, jako partner v posteli, byl naprosto stejný jako Kaliban v jakékoliv jiné situaci. Drzý a vyčerpávající pro své okolí, s přesně stanovenými hranicemi, kam byl ještě ochoten zajít a kam ne. A Robinovi to nijak zvlášť nevadilo. Jeho po tisíciletí nasbírané zkušenosti ho naučily, jak z jakékoliv situace vytěžit co nejvíc potěšení především pro sebe.

Takhle zblízka Kal sice své méně příjemné geny nezapřel, ale ne každý může být bez chyby, tak jako Robin sám. A jak sám brzy zjistil, není lepší způsob, jak si zvyknout, než častým opakováním…  
Samozřejmě, chtěl Nika. Nika s jeho blonďatými kadeřemi do půl zad, olivovou kůží, rozhodností a tvrdohlavostí. Ale když se podíval vedle sebe na Kala, rozcuchaného, znaveného Kala s kůží lesknoucí se potem, který si nepochybně začne stěžovat, hned jakmile se mu podaří popadnout dech, a který byl tak daleko od něčeho, co by Robin mohl nazvat „svým typem“, napadlo ho, že na tom vlastně ani nezáleží. Alespoň právě teď ne.

„Zíráš,“ obvinil ho Kaliban, stále lehce bez dechu, a převalil se na záda, aby se mohl pohodlněji roztáhnout po Robinově luxusním povlečení.

„Jen obdivuji svoji práci,“ zazubil se na něj, což mu vyneslo odfrknutí a líné protočení očí.

„Zapomeň. Lichotky ti další kolo nezajistí,“ zamumlal Kal a následně zívl.

Robin se zvedl z postele a zamířil do koupelny. Nezeptal se, zda se k němu jeho nocležník nepřidá. Ačkoliv se pyšnil neobvyklou výdrží, Kaliban po sexu zásadně odmítal zvednout svůj líný zadek. Pomalu začínal chápat všechny Nikovy poznámky na toto téma.

„To bych tě měl v tom případě vyměnit za lepší model,“ zavolal ještě přes rameno a sehnul se právě včas, aby ho do týlu nestrefil polštář.


End file.
